


Looking forward to Tomorrows

by teamanic



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamanic/pseuds/teamanic
Summary: Galo has a lot on his mind.It’s been three days of brutal city clean up, catering to both the displaced citizens of Promepolis and the exburnish in need of rehabilitation. There’s quarrels to quell, rubble to sweep, rescuing to be done.There’s also Lio he’s been thinking of.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 12
Kudos: 233





	Looking forward to Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Galo and Lio just get along so easily once they slip past each other’s walls. Im just…. Ugh…..they are soft and I adore those boys with all my heart 
> 
> This fic just made itself. There was no real planning, it just kept going on and on and i wholesomely apologise (not really though) hope you enjoy this fluffy banter and dont be afraid to leave a kudos or comment if you like!
> 
> Edit: Aaahhhgh this is old writing, hopefully it's still enjoyable for those visiting this fic bc they read my latest ones :')

Galo has a lot on his mind. 

It’s been three days of brutal city clean up, catering to both the displaced citizens of Promepolis and the exburnish in need of rehabilitation. There’s quarrels to quell, rubble to sweep , rescuing to be done. 

There’s also Lio he’s been thinking of. 

It’s a rain muffled night of cold drizzle and fine mist, Galo pondering under the sheets with Lio on his own half of the bed. Galo wonders if he’s asleep or not, he can’t tell when he has his back turned away from him. Lio had insisted on sleeping on the couch but Galo wasn’t having it. The least Galo could do for the guy who had helped him save the world from catastrophic combustion was to have him sleep on a bed, with a proper mattress and soft clean sheets, to call it a day. 

Galo distinctly remembers the link they shared briefly when they had forged their bonds and soul together. When they embraced each other’s differences and saved the world in a wild flash of vivid, frenzied colours. 

In that one moment, he understood Lio as a whole. His ambitions, and his desire that blazed as much as the iridescent flames of the Promare, maybe even more so. The briefest of moments with Lio had been the longest he had felt such an emotional high that left his fingers tingling and his heart buzzing. 

He smacks his face into his pillow, muffling a half-yell into it. Why was he so giddy at the thought of Lio. 

Letting out an audible sigh, he turned on his back and faced the other way of the bed. His heart stampedes to a stop when he sees Lio, perfectly wide awake and staring at him inquisitively. 

Galo turns red to the very roots of his hair and immediately flips to the other side of the bed, “O-oh sorry, I’ll just- 

Lio makes a soft noise behind him, maybe a noise of amusement but Galo’s not sure. 

“No… It’s fine. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” There’s another sound of movement from Lio’s side, “I’m not quite yet used to falling asleep like this.” 

Galo pauses, and then turns his body back to see Lio staring into the ceiling. His gaze is incredibly soft despite the sharpness of his eyes. Galo can’t tell what Lio has on his mind; the neutral line of his lips doesn’t give much to tell. 

“Like this?” Galo voices, because maybe he left part of his brain up in space and doesn’t quite understand Lio’s vague ways of words. 

“Sleeping without having to be on guard all the time,” Lio curtly answers. He lays his head on the pillow, staring into the threads of the mattress. His fingers pick absently at the creases, “I was on watch most nights. I guess that’s why it’s hard for me to wind down.” 

Galo shifts closer, ignoring the imaginary border between him and Lio. He’s always one to voice his thoughts, clear and loud.

“What’s happened has already happened. Now you don't have to be on guard anymore or worry about anyone coming after you.” He pats the bed generously, “See this thing is super comfy, and bouncy too! It’ll definitely help you get a good night’s sleep, whisk away all those bad thoughts.”

The moonlight in Lio’s eyes twinkle a little. He smiles a little too and Galo thinks he likes that rare unguarded look.

“I wish it could be that easy. And even if it were...I’m not sure what to feel. About all this.” 

Galo cocks an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“You’re an idiot as always” Lio scoffs, shutting his eyes. “It’s hard to explain.”

“Then help me understand.” Galo is surprised by how strongly his voice comes out. 

Lio’s eyes widen, just a little. Silence stretches into long minutes. 

It’s interrupted when Lio breathes out a thin sigh. Galo listens. 

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now. All my life...” Lio reaches out with a hand toward the ceiling, splays his palm out as if to summon a fire between his curled fingers. Galo catches the smallest disappointment in Lio’s eyes when it doesn’t. His next words are quiet. 

“Almost all my life I’ve known fire and Mad Burnish. Looking out for the Burnish who had nowhere to go, always on the move to evade the Foundation. It’s what kept me going all this time and now without it all I just…”

Dropping his hand Lio released a puff of air, his thin eyebrows pinching into a frown. He turns his body away from him and Galo has to resist the urge to reach out for him. Galo is careful when it comes to Lio. He knows Lio is far from fragile of course (Lio could whoop his ass anytime if he wanted) but he doesn’t want to risk stepping over boundaries when Lio’s sensitive. He respects him with everything he has.

“You probably don’t understand. I’m sorry to bother you.” Lio says flatly. The tone of voice gives it away that he wanted to close the conversation.

Galo, this time, can’t help but let impulse take the reigns. He reaches to lightly place his hand on Lio’s shoulder. Lio stiffens at first but eventually his wound-up posture relaxes against his touch and Galo takes it as a good sign to keep going. 

“You’re right, you know. I probably don’t understand what you’re feeling. I can only imagine what you’re going through.”

Lio’s voice takes on an edge, “Then why are you-”

“It doesn’t mean I don’t want to.” Galo presses, “It doesn’t mean I don’t want to talk with you more, and understand you for who you are beyond what has already happened. I want to listen to your worries, your joys and what makes you sad or happy. It doesn’t have to be now though, it doesn’t have to be tomorrow.”

Lio pauses. Then he shifts over and keeps his eyes transfixed on Galo. 

Heat prickles on his cheek the longer Lio’s pretty stare lingers on him. Suddenly feeling bashful, he scratches the back of his head absently,“Y’know, you don’t need to hold back on me Lio. You don’t have to hide anything. I mean after everything, I kind of…”

Galo cards his fingers through his hair, not really knowing how to put thoughts and the overflow of feelings to words. He speaks before the filter in his brain could even process anything. 

“I want to get to know you. Outside of saving the world and piloting cool mechas.” He splutters. The words practically tumble out of his mouth. 

Lio makes an amused noise, somewhere between a snort and a scoff, “I thought you liked playing with your robots, especially with that toy of yours.” 

“H-hey, don’t mention my matoi in the middle of this! I’m being serious.” Galo grumbles and lets his lip jut out in a pout. 

Lip presses the back of his curled hand against his lips in a trying attempt to stifle a laugh. His shoulders shake with effort. Galo gawks at him. 

“You’re making fun of me now aren’t you?” Galo’s mouth hangs open even wider as Lio releases a bright laugh. Galo dramatically gasps, mocking horror and disbelief, “You really are! You’re not getting away with that!”

He surprises Lio by wrapping his arms around him, purposely brushing his hands against his sides. He finds out that he’s ticklish, surprisingly so much that Lio’s knee jerks up into his abdomen in hard reflex. Despite that throbbing pain in his gut (Lio Fotia really knows how to pack a punch despite his tiny frame) the chime of his laugh feels like warm days and glowing rays of sun. It brightens the room and sends Galo’s heart leaping in his chest. 

“Thymos I _swear_ ” Lio manages between breaths, “If you don’t release me-” 

“Nope, We’re connected, you and I! Without you, who will help me pilot Lio de Galon?”

Just like that, the world dims and everything around them comes to a leveled pause as Lio wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him in, lips interlocking. Galo gasps, breath hitching in his throat. 

Lio feels impossibly soft and warm and his lips mesh perfectly with Galo’s. Warm embers glow in his chest and something between a low thrum and an excited thrill courses through him like a current, bringing it forth fluttering hues of warmth. It leaves Galo feeling giddy and full of adrenaline even when they pull back.

“I want to get to know you too.” Lio says with a whisper. The tiniest of smiles lift the corners of his lips. 

Galo truly then feels like the happiest man in the world. Lio was totally messing with him _and_ his heart, and yeah maybe he actually didn’t mind it. Not one bit. 

Galo, feeling strongly and feeling brave too , holds Lio against his chest. Lio responds by lazily bracing his arms around him, nuzzling into the crook between his neck and shoulder. His hand idly plays with the back of Lio’s hair. It’s soft to the touch and impossibly smooth. 

“You’ll always have a place with me. You don’t have to worry, I got your back forever!” 

“Right.” Lio says breathlessly. 

“And if you want, you’re always free to join Burning Rescue too,” Galo beams, “We could always have a new pair of helping hands. And you can even join us for pizza sundays. Everybody loves pizza sundays! I’ll know you’ll love it too.”

“True. It would be amusing to see how many pizza slices you can fit in that mouth of yours. Well, just before you choke on them anyway.” 

Galo has a full remark at the ready but Lio places a finger on his lips, effortlessly silencing him just like that. 

“Now hush, you’re too loud. I want to sleep now.” Lio smiles and then settles himself on the bed even more. He doesn’t move away from Galo’s hug and that alone fills him with overflowing joy. 

“Of course, I ain’t stopping you.” 

Lio’s mint blonde hair tickles him when he tucks his head under his chin. His arms tightens around Galo’s chest. 

“Thanks Galo. Really.”

“You don’t even have to mention it,” Galo gives Lio a few liberating pats on his back. His next words come out in a low whisper, “Goodnight Lio.” 

Galo isn’t sure if Lio hears him. As minutes pass, he’s sure he’s fallen asleep.

Warm breath fans across his chest as Lio whispers into his skin, “Goodnight Galo. I’m looking forward to tomorrow.” 

Galo can’t help but smile. “Yeah…” 

He closes his eyes and bundles Lio closer to him. 

“Me too.”


End file.
